


Heart In The Captive

by TheWildestDreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, detective Aline Penhallow, what is a fic without a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildestDreams/pseuds/TheWildestDreams
Summary: As Magnus was minding his own business on the streets of New York he was abruptly pulled in the alleyway and french kissed out of the blue right there beside the dumpsters."I don't mind a spontaneous makeout session every once in a while but may i ask what is all this about?" He asked the tall and quite handsome stranger in front of him."Look i'm sorry but i've been followed the whole day.""Well have you called the police?""I am the police."In which detective Lightwood's life turns upside down the day he discovers someone is after his family doubled with the fact that a very gorgeous stranger won't leave his mind.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt in my drafts for a while and it's about time i posted it.

Alec knew exactly what he got himself into the moment he stepped through the doors of the police department building. He had known it ever since he studied law at college and always had a vision of working as a detective and doing his part of helping the place he lived to become a better place. When he was a kid he used to watch scooby doo and growing up he watched crime shows thinking how 'awesome' it would be to be one of those guys who put the bad guys behind the bars.

Now many years later he doesn't regret becoming a detective not even a bit. Though of course reality is much more gruesome than what they show on televison because even a detective's life could be at stake working in this field. Despite all of that he's grateful he chose this path because he's met these wonderful people he can call his second family and he'd gladly risk his life for them.

-

-

-

After downing his 4th cup of coffee this afternoon Alec made his way to their captain Luke's office since he had called him earlier. Luke was the best captain he could ever ask for, he was obviously very strict and dedicated to his job hence he's a captain though he was also like a father figure to them all. He genuinely cared for them and their wellbeing, that's what made him so great.

"Hello sir, you called?" Alec said as soon as he stepped inside the office. 

"Yes, come sit down Alec."

"Is everything okay? Don't tell me there's another murder in the neighbourhood." He scrunched up his eyebrows in worry. There's been a few of them in the past 5 months which is quite unsettling since he basically lives 15 minutes away from work.

"No none of that don't worry." Luke gave a comforting smile. "I actually just need you to take these files to the management team oh and also mrs Branwell said she has something to talk to you about." 

"Oh okay. Wait what does she want to talk to me about?"

"No idea, kid." Luke said but something on his face told Alec he knew exactly what it was about but he didn't question further and got on the task at hand.

"Where to?" Aline her partner of over 3 years asked looking up when he passed her desk.

"Luke wants me to take these to the management team and also something about them wanting to talk to me, no idea what it's about though." He said showing her the binder in his hands.

"Ooh sounds juicy, speaking of which can you grab me a coffee on your way back, i'd grab one myself but i'm stuck filling thsese reports that piled here magically overnight." She flashed him a charming smile.

"Yes please, me too i feel like i'll die soon if i don't get espresso in my system." Simon sighed from across the room. He's a good friend of his, annoying at times but a great detective and he's also dating his sister. He doesn't even know when they ended up friends but he guesses Simon befriended him the moment he saw him like the puppy he is but Alec didn't protest either.

"Stop being so dramatic the break room is literally 10 ft from us." Raphael, another detective grumbled without looking up from his screen.

"Thank you, Raph that's why you're the best." Alec said pointetly looking between Aline and Simon.

"Oh but the coffee is so much better in that shop we always go to." Alec sighed and shook his head. "You guys are insufferable." He said beginning to walk away.

"You love us!" Simon shouted after him.

"That i do."

-

-

-

Alec got into his dark blue Range Rover and started driving to his destination. He was busy drumming his fingers on his wheel to the tune of some 80s pop song and quietly mumbling along when he decided to call his babysitter Maia.

"Hey there, how's my angel doing?" He asked as soon as she picked up.

"Well if i'm honest not so angelic at the moment. She threw a whole temper tantrum not even 10 minutes ago because i refused to give her another chocolate cookie before her nap time. Luckily i managed to calm her down by putting on some disney songs. I guess she was just tired from our trip to the park earlier." Maia explained.

"Oh i guess so, she does tend to get tired easily after walks outside but i'm glad she's all good now anyway i was just checking in how you guys were doing. I'm currently not so busy just doing some errands in the city..hold on i have to go now i'll see you guys later bye." 

Alec quickly hung up the phone that was connected with his car via bluetooth. He had already earlier noticed a weird car following him around but he wasn't sure if it was actually following him but now that he turned to a smaller road between the houses just to check he noticed the car stopping a little further away.

"Fucking hell i really don't need this right now." He was about to give Aline a call so she could check on the plate number of the car but when he looked in the rear view mirror the car wasn't there anymore. He sighed and sped up just in case the car was still somewhere near.

After coming back from the management office his day was a lot brighter that he was even willing to buy coffee to the whole department because he just recieved incredible news from mrs Branwell. Apparently they were thinking of promoting him to the sargeant position which would be such a huge honour to him, he also felt that Luke had something to do with it and he definitely had to thank him for that. Of course nothing was for certain yet since he still had to take some tests to see if he was qualified for the position.

He pulled out his phone to call Izzy because she had to be the first person to hear from such news but from the corner of his eye he noticed two dark figures not so far away just standing there and watching him. Without even thinking twice he sprinted in the opposite direction around the corner all the while removing his gray jumper over his head and throwing it into the dumpster next to him in a matter of seconds. 

Next thing he knew he grabbed the man standing a few feet from him and pulled him into a kiss so that he was pressed against the concrete wall and the man was in front of him blocking the view to others. 

This was definitely not how he imagined how his day would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is confusion and a bisexual mess also there's fluff so beware :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on my previous chapter guys! Also if you want to discuss about the fic or just talk to me in general you can find me on tumblr @powerofmalec :))
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an ordianary Thrusday afternoon for Magnus who just walked out of his office to meet up with Catarina on a well deserved lunch break.  
He's been stressing out about the upcoming release of his summer clothes collection and he wants to make sure that everything gets done right on time but god damn it really has taken a toll on him and that's why he's glad he can take some time to catch up with his best friend every once in a while.

He was right across the street from the coffee shop as he put his phone back into his pocket after texting Cat that he's almost there. He looked up just in time to see a tall guy sprinting around the corner and removing his jumper and throwing it into the trash for some reason, not that he really minded the action since the black shirt underneath was tight around him and left little to no imagination to those clear abs beneath.

What he didn't see happening next was when the guy practically yanked him by his arm and pulled him over as he smashed their lips together. They stayed like this for a solid minute until the man pulled away, looking kind of surprised by his actions and then staring behind them as if he was looking for someone.

Magnus cleared his throat and took a small step backwards. "I don't mind a spontaneous makeout session every once in a while but may i ask what is all this about?" He asked the tall and quite handsome stranger in front of him.

"Look, i'm sorry but i've been followed almost all day." The man said still looking behind them. "Um once again i am really sorry i didn't really mean to attack you like this, i guess you can slap me now if that would make you feel better." 

"Well have you called the police?" Magnus asked sounding kind of worried now and totally igonring the last part of the sentence but the guy gave him an incredulous look at that question.

"I am the police." He stated matter of factly and pullind a badge out from the back pocket of his jeans.

Oh. Magnus eyes widened as he looked between the man and the badge that read "Alexander Gideon Lightwood" in black bold letters. Oh damn he really was a police.

"Uh so you're telling me i just made out with a random cop in broad daylight?" Magnus face pulled into a smirk, there was a first time for everything.

Suddenly the man cleared his throat and offered his hand. "Well yes, detective Alec Lightwood at your service."

Magnus wanted to burst out laughing so bad but he kept his cool and returned the handshake. "Wow shaking hands after getting kissed like that is definitely a first, nice to meet you i'm Magnus, Magnus Bane." He said now fully grinning. This day just got much more interesting.

"Uh yeah about that, i was trying to actually blend in the crowd and see if the men would still follow me, that's also why i threw away my jumper. I don't want you to think i'm a cop who just goes around kissing random strangers whenever situation like this happens." Alec explained scratching the back of his neck.

"So you mean to tell me this happens a lot with you?" 

"Not exactly, listen i have to run now but it was nice meeting you." Alec said patting his shoulder and walking off not giving any more chance to be questioned.

Magnus shook his head as he chuckled to himself quietly. "You too i guess." 

-

-

-

Magnus walked into the coffee shop and walked up to Catarina, hugging her.

"Hey Cat, how are you?"

"I'm doing great but turns out you're doing even better." She said with a sly smile.

The both sat down and Magnus sighed while shaking his head. "Oh boy, you saw that didn't you?"

"Well of course, i'm sitting where the view is especially great. Anyway what the hell even was that?" She asked while sipping her coffee. Magnus ordered himself some coffee and cake too before explaining the wird story to her.

"Alec Lightwood, hmm this name kind of sounds familiar but i'm not sure where i've heard this before." Cat said finally shrugging her shoulders giving up on figuring out where she heard that name. "Also yes he's a detective but he's got some balls pulling off somethng like that, i'm surprised you didn't kick him in the shin in the first place. I know i would've."

"Well i'm not you, besides i might've been too busy staring at his abs before he started smooching me." Magnus said with an innocent smile.

Catarina shook her head at his friend's sillyness "You're an idiot, anyway your deadline is next week how far are you with finishing up?"  
After that they dove into talking about each other's works and catching up in general. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks so it was nice to just sit around and talk to her.

About two hours later when Magnus was inside his office his secretary Helen hurried inside looking kind of alarmed as she was carring her tablet with her.

"Magnus, we need to talk." She said in a serious manner and put the tablet in front of him. "What is this supposed to be?"

He stopped typing on his computer and turned towards the tablet that had a news story open. 

'Breaking news: The very talented and well-known designer Magnus Bane spotted lip locking with a very handsome stranger. Could this be his new fling?' The article was followed by a picture of them kissing, actually only Alec doing all the work and Magnus standing there like a brick wall to be more honest.

It was hard to surpress his laughter at this ridiculous situation and Magnus didn't hold back as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand and scrolled through the article.

"Uh..something funny?" Helen asked as he looked at her boss and good friend with a wary look.

"I mean this is hilarious, oh man this day just keeps getting interesting. How the hell did they even see us?" 

"Magnus, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Look, no need to worry i don't have 'new potential fling' or whatever. It was all a very weird coincidence i basically don't even know this guy. Actually now i do, he's a detective and he was being followed and i just happened to be at a right place at the right time, that's it, that's all there is to it." Magnus said turning to look at Helen.

She furrowed her eyebrows trying to connect the dots. "Still doesn't quite explain w-actually doesn't matter, do you want me to contact someone to make them take it down or something?"

"They can have their fun for all i care but i'm actually worried if it will somehow affect the detective." Magnus said falling into thought as he tapped on the table with his fingers. "Alright yes, let them take it down i don't want him to possibly get into trouble for this or something just to be safe you know."

"Okay, i'll get right to it then. By the way hot damn this guy looks like a catch." Helen said smirking.

"Oh i'm very aware but wow this coming from a lesbian must mean something then."

-

-

-

"Alright guys i have good news and bad news." Alec said when he stepped inside the precint with a tray of fresh coffee and placed it on his desk.

"Oh i wonder what could it be, Casanova?" Aline turned around with her chair as she twirled a pencil between her fingers which made Simon snort behind his desk.  
Alec stopped whatever he was doing to look at his co workers who were acting rather strange.

"Uh..what's going on?" He asked looking at Raphael for some anwsers.  
"Oh don't look at me, amigo." 

"Ugh you seriously haven't seen this? Is this why you were two hours late bringing us coffee because you were too busy sucking some guy's face off?" Aline said with a smirk showing him her phone.

Alec's eyes went wide because how the hell did they even know about this until he looked at the screen and read what it was about.

"What the fuck.." He whispered to himself when he finally finished reading the article. He basically made out with a celebrity. 

"Wohoo way to go Alec but like why?" Simon couldn't help but asking.

"Yeah and out of all the people why Magnus Bane?" Raphael asked this time.

Alec really didn't have time for this but he still needed to explain everything in order for them to understand the situation. So he sat down on his chair and began explaining them how he was being followed. After that enouter with Magnus he circled around the area for a while just in case he saw those guys again but they were nowhere in sight anymore.

"Wait hold on Alec this is serious, they probably know exactly who you are but the question is why would they follow you around?" Aline wondered out loud.

"Makes me think too, maybe they're out for revenge or something like that. Stuff like that happens all the time, maybe i've put one of their friends behind the bars i-i honestly have no idea. All i can think of is what if they follow me home, i wouldn't want to put Madzie in danger like that."

"Alright we don't know anything for sure yet so just try to stay calm but firstly you need to talk to Luke about this." Simon suggested.

"Yeah you're right anyway come get your coffees you leeches while i go and figure out my situation." Alec said standing up from his chair.

"Aw you do love us, oh and Alec?"

"Yeah?" 

"Did you use tongue?" 

Alec just flipped her off and continued walking ignoring the question. Obviously a french kiss involves a tongue, duh.

-

-

-

The rest of the week went by thankfully without any interesting happenings. Luke obviously suggested for him to be extra careful since there was basically nothing else he could do, they also checked the security cameras around the area where he was being followed but got no leads since the car didn't have any number plate in the first place and those men were wearing sunglasses but their backs were turned to the cameras, like they knew exactly what they were doing.

So Alec tried not to stress about it and just enjoy his quiet Sunday with his favourite person in the whole world, his daughter. Madzie has been with him ever since she was a two year old so almost 3 years now. Alec never planned to become a single parent but there was case he had to solve where Madzie's biological mother was being physically abused by her husband and she practically begged for Alec to adopt her little one. Sadly now she's passed away and her husband is still in jail for what he did to her. At first he was of course taken aback because he had no experience with children and doubted he was even capable of taking care of someone so little when he could barely take care of himself.

Though with the help of his mom and Izzy he agreed to take her under his wing and ever since he's been like a different person. He's much more responsible and doesn't act so foolishly like before.

Alec groaned when he felt something harshly landing on his stomach and opened his eyes to see Madzie jumping on his bed, to be honest more like on his limbs.

"Daddy, it's ice cream day wake up wake up wake uuppp!!!" She yelled and continued jumping. Alec sat upright and looked at the clock on his bedside table which read 9:23am.

"Alright you little monster, daddy will get dressed soon so you can stop crushing my bones okay." 

"Nooo there's no time, let's get ice cream now!" She said trying to drag him out of the bed by his arm but stopped jumping at least.

"Alright alright i'm coming just let me get dressed first, the ice cream won't run anywhere." He said finally pushing the covers off and getting out of bed.

"Ice cream can't run you silly, it doesn't have any legs." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you got me there, but why don't you go to the kitchen first sweetie and daddy will make you some breakfast before we go anywhere, okay?"

"Okay." She said and immediately hurried off. Well that was easy, she just must be excited about getting ice cream so she will obey quite easily. They've been having an 'ice cream day' for almost a year now every Sunday. It's when they go outside to the park to play and get some ice cream while they're already at it. This idea came to him because he sadly doesn't have any free time with his little girl but Sunday is basically the only day he can enjoy being with Madzie and she seems to love it as much as he does.

Alec was currently buying them their 3rd round of ice cream and he was about to ask Madzie what flavour she wanted this time but when he looked beside him she was nowhere around him. He quickly cancelled the order and turned around. "Madzie!" He yelled and started looking for the little rascal who was beside him literally 3 minutes ago, where the hell could she disappear in that short time?

He was about to search from another direction when he noticed a man coming his way, carrying Madzie in his lap.

"Madzie! There you are thank god i was getting worried already, don't ever do this to me again you hear me." He said picking up the girl when he looking at the man in the eyes.

No way...

"Daddy i saw a really pretty butterfly and i didn't go far at all."

"And we meet again." Magnus said with a small smile as he looked between him and Madzie.

"Uh yeah..also thanks for bringing her back she never usually runs off like that i swear."

"No problem, i asked where her parents are and she pointed to this direction and well you're pretty hard to miss in a crowd." He said with a chuckle which made Alec smile a little too.

"Anyway thanks again for finding her, can i repay you somehow?"

"No there's no need for that i was just doing what any decent human being would do. Soo...is her mother around here somewhere too?"

Alec blinked thinking what he should tell him because Magnus obviously thought he was straight but he didn't just outright want to blurt it out either since he barely knew the guy.

"Daddy is single." Alec's eyes widened at what Madzie just said because how the hell does she even know what that word means?


	3. Alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are elevating

Alec got home later that afternoon with Madzie who was especially stubborn to leave. Turns out she has taken quite the liking in Magnus for some reason and he feels like it will bite him in the ass later in the future. After the little bully revealed that 'daddy is single' he was practically forced to reveal that he was a single gay dad with an adopted daughter and all that to a person he's only seen twice. He wasn't bothered though because he definitely wouldn't mind bumping into the gorgeous man once again.

The rest of the weekend went by quietly, just lounging around the house, watching the Lion King for the nth time and eating cookies that his mom sent earlier which came with a letter that attached to it saying 'Get some'. That was obviously written by Izzy since she had just seen the news about him and Magnus. When she called him about it she of course yelled at him like mad man for not telling her about him and Magnus but after he explained things to her she laughed her ass off for a solid two minutes and then the teasing began. If he told her about meeting him again the teasing would probably never stop.

Monday morning though, everything just went south real fast.

Firstly sadly Madzie woke up with a fever and he couldn't take her to the kindergarten which meant he either had to take a day off or Maia just had to come a little earlier but she insisted it wasn't a problem and that he could go to work without a worry. Though obviously he'd be worried for Madzie all day. Next thing, on his way to work someone spilled their coffee on his shirt as he exited the coffee shop but he didn't have any time to be mad at whoever it was since he was already late. Thankfully he had a clean shirt in his car for occasions like this.

Lastly when he arrived at the building some idiot had parked their yellow maserati exactly on his spot. He wondered if that person was actually an idiot or just blind because there was a clear sign on the wall behind saying that these parking spots were strictly meant for workers at this building and as far as he knew no one drove such car at the precinct.

He rushed inside the building throwing his coffee that had gotten cold already in the nearest bin and stepped inside the elevator. As soon as he got out of the elevator he went ot his desk and slumped down on it with a tired expression.

"Oh good morning sunshine you look like shit." Simon commented grinning at him like a maniac but turned serious when alec shot him a deadly glare.

"It's clearly not my day today oh and also who's the fucking idiot who parked on my spot? Do they like lack some common sense or something.." He stopped rambling when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

"That idiot would be me." He whipped his head around to find Magnus sitting on Raphael's desk with his legs hanging off from it. "Hello, Alexander i'm sorry i took your spot but there was just something urgent i had to discuss with Raph here. I won't take long so you can get your place back in no time."

"Oh..it was you. Um sure okay yeah uh.." Alec trailed off scrathing his neck feeling kind of embarrassed calling Magnus an idiot. "Is everything okay though? Oh and wait since when do you know Raphael?" He asked finding it weird that those two are aquaintances.

"Wow you really went from wanting to commit homocide to looking like a shy puppy in a matter of seconds." Simon commented but Alec payed him no mind.

"Well to anwser you question yes everything's fine no need to worry your pretty little head and me and this grumpy cat go way back, i've known him since high school." Magnus said with a small smile.

"I see." Alec nodded and forced his head to turn away or he'd forever be ogling the way his chest was revealed a little too much with long necklaces hanging from it. He was only a human though and anyone could tell that Magnus was a very handsome man. He sighed even thinking about it knowing very well he wasn't ready for those kinds of feelings yet.

Instead he tried to bury himself in the paperwork that was piled on his desk but it was very hard for him to concentrate with everything on his mind which caused him to run back and forth the kitchen area grabbing cups of coffe for himself.

" Damn Alec that's your 4th one in like an hour, what's got you so worked up?" Aline asked when he once again sat down.

"Ugh it's just Madzie's sick at home but don't worry Maia's there taking care of her but still i really don't know i'm feeling extremely restless today for some reason." He sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Hey it's okay, you're just stressed from work just try to take it easy okay, maybe we should hang out this weekend to unwind ourselves how does that sound?" Aline suggested with a small smile. 

"Sorry to pipe in like this but i'm just leaving and i heard you say that Madzie's sick, is everything alright?" Magnus asked startling him a little.

"Uh yes she's fine, she just has a small fever."

"Oh thank god it's nothing serious, just yesterday she was running around like crazy..but anyway i know we don't know each other that well but this Saturday my company is having a party celebrating the launch of my new clothes collection and i was wondering if you'd like to come? You can bring a friend too but it's fine if you're busy." 

Alec looked at Aline who just shrugged her shoulders. "Um listen i don't know, i'm not sure who would babysit Madzie..ow!" He rubbed his head where Aline had thrown a pencil at him.

"He'd love to come, he needs to relax anyway so it would be perfect just tell when and where." 

"Great! Here's my number so you can ask for further details." Magnus said with a wink and handed him his business card before waving and walking away.

"Thanks." Alec mumbled examining the card. He heard a chair rolling up beside his desk, of course it was Aline.

"Sooo...did i misunderstood or did you meet Magnus yesterday too? Is there something you're not telling me, Alec?" Aline asked with a sly smile. He sighed but luckily she didn't have the time to interrogate him because she had to go and actually interrogte a suspect.

"Alright Alec i have something for you.." Luke said throwing a file on his table. 

"It's reported that a child has gone missing last night while the parents were sleeping. The boy is 6 years old and the parents don't understand how this could've happened, they suspect a kidnapping but it doesn't make sense since their house is always under alarm at night and that's why i need you to go and investigate this, Simon will also go with you since Aline is busy at the moment."

"Hell yeah! I feel like my butt is imprinted on this chair for sitting in it for too long." Simon said as he fist bumped the air. 

"Okay sir, we'll get right into it." Alec said standing up from his chair.

"Good, report back to me as soon as you find anything." Luke said leaving for his office.

"Um Simon do you know why Magnus came to the precinct this morning, he said something about it being urgent?" He asked when they drove to the kid's parent's house.

"No idea, he talked with Raphael i private so none of us know, it's probably nothing serious though, maybe some cyberbullying stuff or some hacker or something like that since he's a public figure you know." Simon said shrugging and Alec nodded.  
That made actually sense and there was no point of pondering over it, he wasn't sure why he was doing it in the first place.

"Why are you asking though?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Mhmm..so i overheard you meeting him yesterday and him inviting you to his party huh." Simon wiggled his eyebrows to which he shot him a glare.

"I met him by accident, it wasn't planned and about the party i'm still not sure if i even want to go. Who would even look after Madzie, Maia has weekends off you know."

"Oh and me and Izzy and your mother don't exist at all. Come on bro you deserve to relax every once in a while and it would be the perfect time for you to meet and get to know other people. I don't know maybe a certain fashion designer who's clearly already interested in you."

"Oh shut up, Simon not you too."

"No i'm just saying, i think it's quite interesting that you two met by accident and keep meeting each other by 'accident' ever since you stuck your tongue down his throat." He snickered in his seat.

Alec groaned at that and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Look, i don't see him like that okay. Sure he's handsome and what not but you clearly know why i'm i don't want a relationship at the moment." 

This made Simon back off a little.

"Jeesh i'm not telling you to jump his bones but alright whatever it's your choice."

After they spoke to the parents they were mostly convinced that their child was kidnapped but they still had a lot of work to do to prove it so they drove back to the precinct. 

Alec sat down on his table when his phone started ringing, it was Maia.

"Hey, Maia what's up, is Madzie okay?" 

"Yes, she's alright, she's been sleeping most of the day though and i gave her some medicine earlier which made her fever drop which is good but uh that's not why i called."

"Oh? What is it then?"

"Look i don't want to alarm you or anything but something weird has happened, you recieved a mail but it's really strange. It's a printed out letter only saying 'you will regret it'. What does it even mean?"

Alec's face drained of colour and his blood ran cold at what he just heard. "What did you say? is there an address on the letter or something?"

"No the rest is just a blank sheet of paper, there was no envelope either it was just sitting in your mailbox."

Okay um..i will be home in like 30 minutes so put the letter on the table or something and don't touch it until i get there okay?" Alec said standing up from his chair and when Maia agreed he hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay, i heard something about a letter?" Aline asked with a concerned look on her face.

He swallowed thinking back to those guys who followed him and who he thought stopped doing it but maybe they were back again.

"Maia just called and told me i had a letter in my mailbox saying i will regret it with no address no nothing on it, just the sheet of paper which means the person ho put it there clearly knows where i live." He said rubbing a hand over his face. 

"I wish i could elaborate more but i really need to get home now."

"Uh before you go..i feel like i need to talk to you about something." Raphael said standing up looking also a bit worried. Alec looked at him confused but nodded and followed him to a balcony that overlooked the city.

"What is it?"

"This is about why Magnus came to the precinct this morning. At first we tried to keep it just between us but what you just told me made me understand that maybe i need to share this with you too just in case."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows wondering what this had to to with everything but listened carefully what Raphael had to say.

"Go on."

"Magnus recieved a letter today too, at first we thought it might be someone just playing a prank on him but what the letter said makes no sense. It only said 'stay away' in cut out letters from magazines. I'd like to think this is a coincidence but something tells me it's not."

Alec sighed shaking his head because clearly there was someone now messing with the both of them. He honestly felt like punching a wall at that moment. 

This was the exact reason why he didn't want to get close to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the watcher


End file.
